House Targaryen (The Grand Campaign Season Two)
House Targaryen is a noble family of Valyrian descent that escaped the Doom. They lived for centuries on the island of Dragonstone until Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters rode their dragons in the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. In season one of the Grand Campaign, House Targaryen conquered and united Westeros under one banner, but also lost it due to false accusations and betrayal. If you ask any member of the dynasty, they'd say that they were betrayed by the one they trusted and loved the most. After the failed Blackfyre rebellion, a rebellion to replace the Baratheons to the Targaryens as King of Westeros, both House Targaryen and Blackfyre were deemed traitors of the realm. Some members of both dynasties managed to escape the massacre, but unfortunately a lot of them were executed by King Rodrik 'Ironheart' Baratheon or as the last living members of House Targaryen calls him, 'The Mad Baratheon'. Lord Aegon Targaryen During Aegon Targaryen's early years, he fought several foes from religious uprisings to House Albersan of Myr. While fighting the R'hllor uprising, Aegon decided to show mercy to one of the red-dressed R'hllor revolters. After the R'hllor uprising in the Empire of New Valyria, the man who Aegon spared appeared in Aegon's court, begging for a place to stay and work. Aegon decided to accept this request, seeing good potential in him. Aegon, a cynical man who stopped believing in the Faith of the Seven after 'The Mad Baratheon' executed almost all of his kin, started to bond with this R'hllor man. This man started to teach Aegon the ways of R'hllor and after weeks, if not months, Aegon embraced R'hllor. This R'hllor man was appointed the Red Priest of Mylonos, and later the Red Priest of Myr. Emperor Aemon Blackfyre invaded Myr, with the casus belli to restore order in the region of Essos. Aegon Targaryen raised his men and laid siege to the Bay of Myr. After weeks of siege, the region was occupied and Aegon Targaryen started to advance into Myr. After months of fighting and sieges, House Albersan of Myr fled and Myr was given to Aegon Targaryen. During the Baratheon Succession Crisis, Aegon Targaryen sought contact with the current Hand of the King, Edrick Stark and the King himself, Torrhen Baratheon. A deal was forged, a deal that would change the future of Westeros forever. When the Baratheon Succession Crisis ended, the Houses who fought for Maric Baratheon joined forces with the Blackfyres. The Blackfyres had the numbers and the knowledge, but they never figured that a betrayer was among them, the claimaint himself, Aegon Targaryen. Due to him feeling incompetent of ruling an entire Kingdom that stretches from the Wall to Sunspear on his own, and wishes nothing more than peace, he decided to do his part of the deal he forged with Edrick Stark and Torrhen Baratheon. He kidnapped the Emperor and brought him to Winterfell and ended the war. Now Aegon wish that Torrhen will fulfill his part of the deal.